


Włochata ośmiornica

by Underthewater2016



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Typowy poranek Larrego.Czyli Harry słyszy tylko to, co chce usłyszeć.





	Włochata ośmiornica

Ziewnął szeroko i potarł pięścią zaspane oczy, które zaraz zmrużył z cichym pomrukiem niezadowolenia, gdy przez niedociągnięte zasłony dotarły do niego promienie słoneczne. Przetarł ręką twarz i zamrugał szybko, odganiając resztki snu. Spróbował się przeciągnąć, co uniemożliwił mu leżący na nim ciężar. Spojrzał w dół i uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem. Na jego klatce piersiowej rozsypane były czekoladowe loki, których właściciel spał w najlepsze, oplatając go długimi, patykowatymi kończynami niczym jakaś włochata ośmiornica i ślinił się niemiłosiernie na jego koszulkę od piżamy. Przesunął ręką po włosach Harrego, przeczesując palcami kręcone pasma, ciągnąc za nie lekko. Chłopak jęknął w odpowiedzi i zakołysał biodrami. Louis zagryzł dolną wargę, hamując parsknięcie. 

\- Wstawaj Hazza. 

\- Mhm. - zamruczał Harry, po czym mlasnął i wtulił się bardziej w jego tors.

\- Harry, poważnie. Suń dupę. - szturchnął go w ramię. - Muszę iść do kibelka. Lać mi się chce. - ponowił szturchnięcie z większą siłą. - No! Ruszaj się. 

\- Nie, Lou, jestem zbyt zmęczony żeby się ruchać. Może później.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, wiem, że już dawno miałam wrzucić zaległego Zialla. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam tylko to, że ten projekt okazał się trudniejszy niż początkowo zakładałam i całkowicie ryje mi banie. Postaram się jednak wrzucić go najpóźniej po długim weekendzie.


End file.
